


The Bet

by lynnenne



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnenne/pseuds/lynnenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot? What plot? Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

“Comfortable, Angel?”

Angel lay on his side — one leg stretched the length of the bed, the other bent up at the knee. Spike lay behind him, his cock pressing against Angel’s ass.

“Not bad,” Angel replied. “Been a while since we’ve done it this way.”

Spike’s fingers were slippery. Angel could feel them sliding up and down, seeking entrance to his body. They pushed in, and he let out a little gasp.

“You like that?”

He didn’t reply.

“You know, it’s polite to answer a question when your lover asks. Does that feel good?”

Angel nodded. Might have whimpered, a little.

He got a smile in response. “Just checking.”

Spike’s fingers played, stretched and probed inside Angel’s body, until the whimpering turned into soft moaning.

“Sounds like you’re ready for the next part,” said the voice in Angel’s ear. Then it dropped an octave, and Angel shivered. “But you have to ask nicely.”

Angel said nothing, just moaned some more.

“Say, ‘Please, Spike, fuck me.’ ”

“Please, Spike, fuck off.”

“Fine. If that’s the way you wanna play.” Spike slipped his fingers out of Angel’s ass and rolled out of bed. Angel growled.

“None of that. You know the rules. You ask nice, or you don’t get to come tonight.”

If Angel’s dick hadn’t been as hard as a crowbar, he would have let Spike walk out of the bedroom. Instead, he let out a soft, “Please.”

“What was that?”

“Please, come back.”

Spike slid back into bed behind him.

“Anything you want to add to that, Angel?”

Angel closed his eyes. Gritted his teeth. Then felt the fingers inside him again, and the rush to his cock pretty much overrode anything his brain might have had to say on the subject.

“Please… fuck me… oh, Christ… Spike, please fuck me.”

Spike slipped his fingers out and slid his cock in, all in one smooth motion. “Good boy. That’s what I like to hear.”

God, it was so good… that gorgeous prick up his ass… hitting all the right spots inside him… making his cock jump and swell with every stroke, until…

“Something else you want, Angel?”

“Touch me,” he breathed.

Strong fingers curled around Angel’s cock, sliding down the shaft, up over the head. “Like this?”

“Yes… oh, fuck, yes… oh god, please, keep touching me… oh, fuck… Spike… _Spike_!”

Angel came hard over the sheets, then felt Spike coming hard inside him. The feel of that cock pulsing in his ass set off a second orgasm, nearly as intense as the first.

He lay there for a long time, eyes closed, just enjoying the feel of the body behind him.

When he finally opened his eyes, he smiled at the woman lying in front of him, her face just inches away from his.

“Told you I could make you beg,” Buffy said, smirking.

Angel chuckled. “I’m more impressed that you managed to make Spike shut up for twenty minutes.”

Buffy looked past Angel to where Spike lay, glaring at her. She reached around Angel's head to undo the gag in Spike’s mouth. “I’m a woman of many talents,” she grinned.


End file.
